conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Wotan system
The Wotan system comprises of the star Wotan and the objects that orbit it. Of the objects that orbit Wotan, the four largest are the planets, forming the planetary system around the star. Other smaller objects that orbit Wotan are asteroids, dwarf planets, and comets. Believed to have been formed approximately 4.3 billion years ago, the Wotan system has four planets, which in order in line outwards from the star are Thor, Middan, Tyr, and Loki. Of the four, Thor, Middan, and Loki are all terrestrial planets composed of a solid rock surface with thin atmospheres, whereas Tyr is a gas giant composed of a thick atmospheric layer made up primarily of and . Only Middan rests at a distance from the star Wotan where can exist at the formation of vast oceans of liquid . All planets have almost circular orbits that lie within a nearly flat disc called the ecliptic. Smaller objects also exist within the Wotan system. A belt of s separates Tyr from Loki, composed mostly of objects made up of rock and metal, although much smaller than the planets in size. Objects similar to asteroids also orbit Wotan beyond Loki, though they exist in a mass surrounding the entire system rather than in a cohesive ring. Among both the asteroid belt and the asteroid cloud are objects which are round and able to emit their own gravitational fields, although they are much too small to be considered planets, and as such, are known as s. In addition to asteroids and dwarf planets, s, long-orbiting masses of primarily ice and rock, have orbits around Wotan which are not circular as the orbits of most bodies in the system are, and as such, their appearance in the system varies greatly in both time and location. Smaller bodies also orbit the planets themselves, known as moons. Wotan The star Wotan is a nearly perfect spherical ball of superhot , with an internal convective motion that generates a magnetic field. The star accounts for 99.94% of the mass of the entire system. Wotan is composed of about three quarters of , with the rest of the star being made up mostly of . Wotan is a , commonly called a yellow dwarf. The star is believed to have been formed 4.285 billion years ago from the gravitational collapse of matter within a . Most of this matter gathered in the centre, becoming Wotan, and the rest dispersed in a disk shape forming the system around it. The central mass became extremely dense and extremely hot, eventually initiating in its core. Wotan is roughly middle age and has not changed dramatically for four billion years, and will remain fairly stable for four billion more. Planets There are four planets orbiting Wotan which form the planetary system. Those in order are Thor, Middan, Tyr, and Loki. Thor Thor is the closest planet to the star Wotan and comparable in size to Middan. With an orbital period of 156 Middan days, with no natural satellites and a rocky surface. Thor was named for the god Thor, a warrior god and the favoured son of Wotan. Without an atmosphere to retain heat as a result of its proximity to Wotan, Thor has the greatest variation of temperatures in the system, ranging from −280°F at night to 800°F during the day at the same equatorial regions. The poles of the planet are constantly below −136°F. Thor has the smallest tilt of any planet in the system. The planet has a rotational period of approximately 44 Middan days, meaning that it rotates only 3.545 times every Thorian year. Middan See the page Middan for further information. Tyr Tyr is the third planet from the star Wotan, and the largest in size of any of the planets. Tyr orbits Wotan every 880 days, with nine natural satellites. Tyr was named for the god Tyr, another warrior god said to be second favourite of Wotan. Unlike the three other planets, Tyr is a blue gas giant with a thick, dense atmosphere composed of and . The planet also contains a large amount of ices of , , and , giving it the name . The atmosphere of Tyr has active and visible weather patterns, with sustained wind speeds measured at around 1,300 miles per hour. The planet as a faint, fragmented made up of millions of small ice and rock particles. Tyr rotates approximately every 16.11 hours. Loki Loki is the fourth and farthest planet from the star Wotan, and the smallest of all the planets. It is separated from the rest of the planets by a dense , creating a small section of space in between the asteroid belt and the system's wherein it orbits. Loki has a long orbital period of 1,870 days. The planet has no natural satellites, and it is commonly hit by asteroids and other objects which have strayed out of their respective belts. Loki is believed to once had a satellite that collided with the plant, giving it its large size in comparison to the typical asteroid. Loki is the coldest planet in the solar system, with a mean polar temperature of -410°F and a mean daily equatorial temperature of -360°F. The planet has a rotational period of 328 days, which means it only rotates between five and six times every orbital period. Category:Middan